timothy_leefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Angry German Kid
Super Angry German Kid is a December, 2018 developed by Unity by Gamejolt for the Timotunes, It was first released in PVMAGKVIDEOS & MilesTheCreator The game's plot centers on Wario and his quest to regain his treasure and his Etarnel Star from Army Hammer Bro, Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Gameplay Wario World's gameplay centers mainly on combating enemies, although it requires some platform navigation similar from Wario World, Wario Land 4 and Super Mario 64. The controls are simple, and are only used to jump, run, dash, perform fighting moves, and use the "Hyper Suction" ability to collect nearby coins. The level designs are platform-based with combat elements, and have an overall linear design. The levels contain trapdoors, which lead to special platforming or puzzle-oriented challenges. Throughout the game, small forest sprites known as "Spiritelings" give Wario advice if they are rescued from imprisonment. During combat, Leopold can grab enemies and either spin them around, throw them, or piledrive them into to the ground. Enemies drop coins when defeated, and tend to regenerate if the area is left and returned to later. The coins are used to purchase items, such as life-restoring Hearts, and to return to life. If Leopold does not have enough money to return to life, the game is over. A new feature in Super Angry German Kid are the spherical Suprises in which Leopold is stuck to if he touches it, allowing the player to reach otherwise inaccessible areas. Plot The game begins with Leopold Slikk enjoying his the Door Magic, when she's German Kid's Town, which is filled with Etarnel Sunshine that he has collected from earlier adventures. And the Army Hammer bro, before Fallen Boss, he's later, Leopold get what inside into to the Master Hand & Crazy hand hidden Trapdoor. Leopold Slikk has a Etarnel Sunshine, suddenly awakens and takes over German Kids's Town. Master Hand & Crazy Hand turns Leopold's Entarnel Sunshine, He's only Army Hammer Bro was a Emotion he is Angry transforms to be a Second Floor, this 12 Passages called Entry Passage, Emerald Passage, Ruby Passage, Topaz Passage, Sapphire Passage, Bronze Passage, Aquamarine Passage, Athemyst Passage, Silver Passage, Retro Passage and Golden Passage, each consisting of Levels in Frog Switch into the Timer like the Simulator "Wario Land 4". A central area allows access to the German Kid's Town, as well as to the Etarnel Sunshine, Because he the Etarnel Star inside of which Army Hammer Bro, Master Hand & Crazy Hand is hiding can be found. Leopold proceeds through the areas Attacked by Master Hand & Crazy Hand, recovering his Etarnel Sunshine and rescuing Springlings (the Fallen Boss, you must giving some Shine Sprite Simulator from Super Mario Sunshine. he had a sealed Master Hand & Crazy Hand away in the past), then obtains the Shine Sprite to the Etarnel Sunshine and engages Army Hammer Bro, Master Hand & Crazy Hand in a battle. Leopold Slikk is subsequent victory allows him to regain control of his German Kid's Town. During the game's ending, Leopold's German Kid's Town quality depends on the Door Magic of the Passages rescued. The worst-case scenario sees the Leopold with nothing but a campsite with his throne in a dark jungle, but if all 12 Passages were rescued, Leopold Slikk is giving some palace even grander than his previous one.